k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobuyo Nakajima
}} is one of the students from Class 3-2 during the second season of the anime. Character Nobuyo is a member of her school's Basketball Club and is sports-oriented. She talks loudly and is often the one who stirs up excitement in class. She is sociable and friendly and a close friend of Ushio Ōta and Keiko Iida. Her parents own a liquor store, where she often helps out at work. She plans to work at the store permanently after graduating from high school. Appearance Nobuyo is the chubbiest girl in her class and a lot taller than average. Her long black hair is tied into a bun near the top of her head. Her eyes are brown with a hint of grey in them. The only thing that contrasts her from the other girls is that she seems to have nostrils.As a Sakuragaoka High School student, she is usually seen wearing the school's uniform properly with black socks. Gallery Ritsu needs a real cake.png|Nobuyo watching Ritsu Tainaka demanding a real cake to wake Yui Hirasawa up. Class 3-2 watching the other class photos.png|Nobuyo with her class moments before the class photo takes place. Sawako with Nobuyo and Keiko.png|Nobuyo listening to Sawako Yamanaka. Ushio, Nobuyo and Keiko praising Sawako.png|Nobuyo and the others admire Sawako's grace. Class 3-2.png|Nobuyo is standing in the third row, fifth from the left. Class 3-2 in the shinkansen.png|Nobuyo sitting in a Shinkansen during the field trip. Yui, Nobuyo and Ushio.png|Nobuyo talks with Yui about her future plans. Yui got Mio's letter.png|Nobuyo during study hall. Fumie, Keiko, Ushio and Nobuyo applauding HTT.png|Nobuyo applauding Ho-Kago Tea Time. Ton stays in the classroom.png|Nobuyo and Fumie Kimura watch Azusa Nakano bringing the turtle Ton back into the classroom. Mio objects.png|Nobuyo listening to Mio Akiyama's objection. Preparations for the school act 3.png|Nobuyo rehearses her role for the class act. Preparations for the school act 4.png|Nobuyo and Keiko Sano rehearse their roles. Mugi the stage director.png|Nobuyo sitting next to the strict Tsumugi Kotobuki. Ritsu does not like Shakespeare.png|Nobuyo witnessing Ritsu's dislike about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Preparations for the school act 6.png|Nobuyo witnessing Mio's timidness. Preparations for the school act 7.png|Nobuyo and the rest wondering about Mio's and Ritsu's methods to play their roles. Ushio, Himeko, Nobuyo and Keiko.png|Nobuyo with Ushio, Keiko and Himeko Tachibana after the class act. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert.png|Nobuyo during HTT's concert. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 2.png|Nobuyo cheering on HTT. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 3.png|Nobuyo cheering on Ritsu. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 4.png|Nobuyo thanking Sawako for the HTT-shirts. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 5.png|Nobuyo laughing about Gohan wa Okazu's lyrics. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 7.png|Nobuyo trying to react to Yui's sudden challenge. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 6.png|Nobuyo and the others dancing to HTT's music. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 8.png|Nobuyo applauding HTT. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 9.png|Nobuyo during U&I. Ushio and Nobuyo playing Boke and Tsukkomi.png|Nobuyo and Ushio playing as Manzai-comedians. Class 3-2 discussing Sawako's present.png|Nobuyo proposing to sing the school anthem as a present for Sawako. Class 3-2 in the movie.png|Nobuyo asking HTT about their graduation trip. Nobuyo in class.png|Nobuyo proposing to play inside of the classroom. Nobuyo during the concert preparations.png|Nobuyo during the concert preparations. Nobuyo and Eri spot the teachers.png|Nobuyo and Eri Taki spot the teachers outside. Class 3-2 abducts the teachers.png|Nobuyo and the others "abduct" the teachers. Nobuyo drags Horigome inside.png|Nobuyo drags Horigome inside. Class 3-2 and Horigome.png|Nobuyo and Horigome during the secret concert. Class 3-2 graduating.png|Nobuyo's seat inside of her classroom (fifth row, second from the left, sitting in front of Tsukasa Koiso, behind Mio and next to Ushio to the left and Yoshimi Sunahara to the right). Keiko and Nobuyo Classmate Introduction.jpg|Nobuyo's character introduction card. References Category:Class 3-2 Students